


The Dream

by protestacular



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protestacular/pseuds/protestacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis and Mac get unexpected news</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is the weirdest thing I have ever written please excuse me

Dennis glanced over at Mac as they entered the apartment, clearing his throat to fill the silence. The color still hadn't returned to his face, even though it had been almost an hour since they'd left the ultrasound. Mac had hardly said three words for the entire ride home, and Dennis was on edge, waiting anxiously for the inevitable moment when he exploded. He still managed to be startled, though, when Mac's voice rang suddenly and loudly through their quiet apartment.

“This can't be happening, this just can't... It can't be happening. It's so unnatural.”

Dennis winced slightly at the harshness of Mac's words, hand held over his stomach as if protecting the perfect little creatures growing inside of him from hearing the venom plain in his tone.

“Look, Mac, maybe it's not that bad. Maybe – ”

“Not that bad?! You're kidding me, right?” Mac raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Dude, you're pregnant with puppies. Like... A litter of dogs. Growing inside of you. How is that not bad?”

“Look, Mac,” Dennis sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to talk Mac out of spiraling, of turning this into some big thing that it didn't need to become. Especially when his own mind was still reeling from the news, when he'd barely had the chance to process it himself. But he knew he needed to at least try. “I know this is a little weird, and I know that we weren't exactly expecting this, but – ”

“I knew we shouldn't have trusted Frank. That son of a bitch – whatever those hormones were he pumped inside of you dude, that's gotta be what did this. I've gotta go find him. I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him.” Mac strode towards the door, oblivious now to Dennis, to anything he was trying to say. Dennis reached out and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to turn back around and face him.

“Jesus Christ, Mac. Will you shut the fuck up and listen to me for half a goddamn second?” Dennis took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down as he felt his temper getting the better of him.

Mac met Dennis' eyes with a look that told him he'd almost forgotten he was even in the room, but mercifully stayed quiet.

“Look, I know this is weird. I know this is all... Sudden, and bizarre. I mean, do you really think I'm not freaking out about it? Christ, I'm the one who has a fucking litter growing inside of me. You really think it didn't occur to me to be a little fucked up about it? Maybe it won't be that bad, though. We don't have to worry about being responsible for an actual person, you know? Raising puppies has gotta be easier than some kid. No diapers to change, no crying in the middle of the night. We can keep drinking. Our lifestyles aren't gonna be completely turned on their heads. Everything about this is gonna be so much easier. You know?”

“I guess. But... It's still unnatural, bro. God would be pissed, there's gotta be something in the bible saying this is wrong. Doesn't this count as like, beastiality or some shit?”

“Beastlity? Wh – ? No, this isn't – I'm not banging dogs for fuck's sake, this isn't beastiality. That's not how this works. It's just...” It's just what? Dennis didn't actually know what this was, exactly. According to the doctor, there had never been any other reported cases of something like this happening. An anomaly, they'd called it. They'd been completely unable to offer any real guidance, other than to tell Dennis that in about three months he'd be giving birth to six puppies before sending him and Mac on their way, confused and more than a little terrified. Dennis forced himself to soften his tone, knowing that patience was a virtue here. Getting pissed at Mac for his ignorance wouldn't do either of them any good.

“It is what it is, Mac. It's weird, but it's happening, whether we like it or not. Killing Frank for giving us shitty bridge hormones isn't gonna make any goddamn difference. Besides,” he reached out, offered Mac a small smile as he took his hand and placed it gently over his belly. His smile grew as he felt stirring, imagined the furry little beings wriggling around inside of him, coming to life at their father's touch. Mac laughed softly, and Dennis' heart melted. “Whatever happens, in a few months we're gonna be parents. We're gonna have six little babies that are gonna love us so much, perfect little combinations of the two of us. They're still gonna be our babies, Mac. Aren't you excited about that?”

Mac laughed again, a little more loudly this time as the puppies continued to stir in Dennis' stomach. “Yeah, I guess... I guess you're right. Maybe this won't be so bad. Could be kinda fun to raise puppies.”

Dennis nodded, beaming as he watched his love cradle his stomach, the reality of everything settling in around him. They were going to be a family soon, however unusual. In only a few months he was going to have everything he'd ever wanted.

“It will be, I promise. We're gonna be so happy, baby. And who knows, maybe I'll even let you name one of them Poppins. If you want.”

“Wait, seriously, dude?” Mac leaned back, furrowing his brow as he looked to Dennis. “I'd... I'd really love that. But I thought you hated that dog.” The pure joy radiating from Mac at the prospect was infectious, and Dennis felt his heart soar anew.

“Well yeah, I do. But I won't hate this one. And besides, I know how much he meant to you.”

Mac beamed, tears threatening his eyes that he was fighting obviously and desperately to fight back. He held onto Dennis' stomach for another moment before flinging himself forward, wrapping him in a tight hug and burying his face into his neck, Dennis' protruding stomach pressed up against his own flat one.

“Thanks, Dennis,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss against his shoulder. Dennis nodded, returning the embrace and feeling more confident than ever about whatever their future held.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude, come on.”

“Absolutely not. It's not happening, not now, not ever.”

“You're gonna have to let me see sometime, Den. You can't just... Never be shirtless around me again. And I don't feel like banging with your shirt on again, it's weird.”

Dennis heaved a sigh, finally starting to give in. Mac was right – he couldn't very well hide this from him forever. He'd done a pretty good job so far, but having to wear a shirt constantly was really more effort than it was worth, even if what he had hidden underneath was embarrassing as hell. It was going to be revealed one way or another, may as well just rip the band-aid off.

“Fine. But if you laugh, I swear to God dude, I'll fuckin' kill you.”

“I'm not gonna laugh! Why would I laugh?”

Dennis shot Mac another look, one last, silent warning. He was already ashamed enough of his new body as it was: how big and round and awkward and soft he'd become. This new addition was particularly unwelcome, and strange, and Mac was not exactly known for being Mr. Mature. Begrudgingly he grabbed the hem of his t shirt in his fingers, pulling it up and over his head. He closed his eyes as he tossed the garment aside, bracing himself for the laughter that Mac had promised wouldn't come.

“Are those...”

Dennis opened his eyes to see Mac's face. To his credit, he was actually doing a pretty good job of not looking completely disgusted. On the contrary, he was utterly transfixed on the two neat rows of bumps that had formed on his torso, four on each side. “Yeah, those are... They're, uh, they're nipples.”

“Nipples? But... What? How? When?”

“I don't know, dude. I guess because of the puppies, two nipples just wasn't enough,” Dennis sighed again, rolling his eyes slightly at his own unbelievable luck. “They just sort of appeared a couple of days ago. That's why I've been so fucked up about taking my shirt off lately. I hate these things.”

Mac's eyes hadn't moved, the look on his face growing more and more intrigued with every passing second and it was starting to make Dennis a little uncomfortable.

“So... Do they work?”

“What do you mean, do they work?”

“I mean, do they, you know? Do they make milk?”

“Well, they've leaked through and ruined six goddamn t shirts today alone, so I'd say yeah. They work.”

Mac licked his lips. It was subtle, but Dennis still caught it, and it caused a stirring in his pants that he couldn't quite account for. “Do you think maybe I could try em out?”

“Are you asking if I'll nurse you?”

“I mean, yeah. If that's not too weird, or whatever.”

Dennis opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to say that yes, that was absolutely too weird, and definitely Not Going to Happen. No way in Hell was Mac's mouth coming anywhere near any of his abundance of nipples. But there was that stirring in his pants again, and he couldn't deny that there was something enticing about the idea. “Alright, alright. Fine,” he relented, rolling his eyes once more for good measure, lest Mac know how much he actually liked the idea.

He moved over to the bed, laying on his back and motioning for Mac to come join him. He smiled softly as Mac made his way across the room, unable to help himself. Mac looked so thrilled, so much like a... Well, like an excited puppy. For the first time, Dennis had an idea about where the puppy genes may have come from. Mac climbed onto the bed and settled alongside him, curling up along the line of Dennis' body.

At first, all he did was stare, looking awestruck in a way that made Dennis' heart melt. He brought a tentative hand up, running his fingers along Dennis chest and over his stomach, a jolt of electricity shooting through Dennis every time he grazed one of his nipples.

“God, Den, you look... So beautiful.”

Dennis was tempted to contest this; the absolute last thing he felt was beautiful, even if Mac was eyeing him like he'd never seen anything more gorgeous in his entire life. He felt huge and uncomfortable, and like this was hideously unfair. None of this was supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be pregnant with a human child, like a normal person, with a normal number of nipples.

But then he felt the soft press of lips against his chest snapping him out of his self-pitying, and glanced down to watch as Mac kissed a slow line down his torso, stopping to run his tongue along each of his nipples. Dennis groaned softly, his cock somehow growing impossibly harder as he contemplated what was about to happen.

Finally, Mac stopped at a nipple, taking it between his teeth, biting down on it softly, and Dennis' brain shorted out completely. He arched his back off the bed, groaning loudly as Mac clamped down on it, lips wrapped around the small bud as he began to suck gently. Dennis watched in awe as Mac's cheeks hollowed, as his adam's apple bobbed with every gulp he took. He could feel the milk leaving his body, an odd sensation, but one that was also surprisingly comforting. His hands came up to play in Mac's hair as he continued to suckle, as his eyes slipped shut and a contented sigh escaped his lips.

“God, Mac, that feels... Really nice. Really, really nice.”

Mac grunted something that was probably meant to be an affirmation, his hand that was still rested against Dennis' stomach beginning to inch lower as if on its own accord. Dennis' breath hitched in his throat as his fingers ran gently along the patch of hair above his crotch, before dipping just underneath the hem of his briefs.

“M-Mac, oh god,” he groaned, hips rolling upwards. “I-I need you to, oh, god...” he trailed off, unable to make coherent words as he felt Mac's lips form a smirk around his nipple.

Wordlessly, Mac slipped his hand the rest of the way into Dennis' underwear, fingers tracing along the length of his erection as he continued to suck on him with increasing intensity. He gave his cock a slight squeeze, eliciting a string of whimpers from Dennis that he was too blissed out to even realize he was making.

“P-lease, Mac. Please.”

Mac obliged, gripping Dennis in earnest, beginning to work his cock in a slow rhythm as he sucked on him harder, and it wasn't long before Dennis was reduced to nothing but a string of obscene moans, the dual sensation of Mac's hand on his cock and his mouth working wonders on his sensitive nipple overwhelming him with pleasure.

“You like that, baby?” Mac breathed, pulling his mouth away just long enough to press another kiss to Dennis' chest before moving down, covering the nipple just below with his lips and beginning to suck once again.

“Yes, god, yes. J-Jesus Christ, Mac. I'm close, I'm so close, please.” He began thrusting his hips, fucking Mac's hand as he clamped down even harder on his nipple, sucking and stroking with more and more intensity until it was all too much for Dennis, until everything came crashing in on him and he felt himself spilling into Mac's hand with an ear-piercing scream of his name. He continued to roll his hips as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, groaning as Mac sucked for a few more moments before finally, reluctantly pulling away.

The smile etched onto Mac's face as he looked up at Dennis was dazzling, and Dennis mirrored it on his own, grabbing him gently by the arm and pulling him up until he was lying alongside him once again.

“How was it?” Mac asked, his need for approval apparent in his voice.

Dennis responded by leaning forward, running his tongue along his lips to catch the droplets of his milk that were still on them before covering his mouth with his own and kissing him deeply. He could taste himself on his tongue and was vaguely surprised at how pleasant the flavor was, mild and sweet.

“I'm glad you liked it,” Mac beamed when they eventually broke for air. “For what it's worth, I like the extra nipples. I think they're adorable. Plus you taste like, really really good. Really good.”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess they're not so bad,” he conceded as his eyes slipped to a close. He wanted to say more, wanted to thank Mac for being so accepting, understanding, for always managing to make Dennis feel so much better about himself. But he was exhausted, and he allowed himself to drift into a contented sleep, soothed by the warm weight of Mac next to him and the feeling of his soft breathing against his neck.


End file.
